


Sleepy Experiments

by mysticmoonlight



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, LilithxOdalia, Lumity, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), LuzXAmity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: Luz and Amity have a sleepover and stuff goes down. Amity comes down in the morning and secrets about the Clawthorne sisters. Basically a cute Lumity sleepover fic.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Sleepy Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be nice. Also people like sweet fluff Lumity SO I HOPE Y’ALL GET DIABETES FROM THIS. Enjoy :)

One night, at the Owl House, Luz and Amity were having a sleepover. “Hey Luz, where should I put my bags?” Amity said as Luz opened the door to her bedroom (which looked like a closet with a sleeping bag and a tv). Amity spaced out, looking at Luz, and how cute she was, and how her hair was adorably messy, and- “Amity Blight!” Her thoughts were interrupted, and the smitten girl blushed. “Y-Yes?” “You, look a bit red Ami, are you ok?” Luz exclaimed, oblivious as ever to the feelings that Amity had towards the Latina girl. By the time the green-haired witch had figured out what to say, Luz had snatched her bags out of her hand and chucked them onto the floor in the corner. “KIDS, DINNER” Eda, shouted, and they both excitedly ran down the stairs for some human food Eda had tried to prepare.

*Dinner happens*

After dinner Eda pulled Luz aside. “So, how was your first dinner with your girlfriend?” Eda smirked, and Luz began to splutter. “S-She’s not my girlfriend!” Lilith piped up. “Yet. She obviously has a crush on you, I’ve known her for 10 years, and she was solely focused on her studies, but now, even mentioning your name makes her mess up her spell. She even once made an abomination that looked like you.” Lilith laughs. “And she looks like she’s having a heart attack when you stand close to her” Eda buts in. “Don’t worry about it Kid, you’ll be fine, just keep it PG” “Eda!” Luz blushes and runs back upstairs.

After dinner, both of the girls were stuffed, so they went upstairs to watch Azura the Movie. As the night went on, and as both of the girls ran on sugar and got more tired, it made it harder for them to keep control of their feelings. Luz thought that Amity looked adorable, and kept glancing over at her and blushing several times during the movie. Amity caught her, and decided to make a move. She scooted closer to her, and whispered softly in her ear, “Like what you see, Noceda?” before looking away and nervously laughing as she waited for Luz’s response. Both of the girls blushed intensely as Luz leant against Amity’s torso, and Amity put her arm around the girls waist. Amity giggled, “Is this what humans do at sleepovers?” “Nope, but it’s what we are doing for now because I’m too comfy to move” Luz looked up with a smirk, which made the fair-skinned girl blush once again. The final scene of the movie was a fight scene, which scared Luz slightly, and as she put her arms around Amity’s waist, Amity put her hand on Luz’s stomach and gently grazed her finger over her skin to try and soothe her. 

30 seconds later, Luz begins to giggle quietly, which draws the attention of Amity. “You alright there?” She asks, looking down at the giggling, blushing girl. “Amiiii, stop” Luz asks through giggles. “Stop what?” Amity was genuinely confused and froze, looking down at Luz who had stopped squirming. “You were tickling me, do you not know what that is?” The teal-haired girl shakes her head curiously. Before she had time to say anything else. Luz lunged at Amity, knocking her backwards onto the floor and pinning both of her wrists above her, a smirk developing on the Dominican girls face. “I thought Blights knew it all, clearly not” She smirked at a slightly scared Amity who was trying to escape from Luz’s grasp.

Luz played with the hem of Amity’s shirt, before pushing it up to her ribs and tracing circles on her stomach, making the Blight giggle. “You are ticklish! That’s adorable Ami” Amity blushed majorly and turned her head away. At Amity’s reaction, Luz skittered her fingers up and down Amity’s stomach and ribs, making the paler girl squeal and try to kick at Luz to get her to stop. It didn’t work, as her pleas for Luz to stop fell on deaf ears. Adorable, round, human ears. 

This continued for about 10 minutes or so, before Amity had a sudden burst of energy and flipped their positions, pinning Luz down on the floor. “Wow, Mittens is feisty!” Luz exclaimed, blushing slightly looking up at her crush, who’s face was hovering about 2 inches above hers.   
Luz’s assertiveness shatters when Amity smirks, dragging her nails along Luz’s skin, making the Latina squirm and squeak. What made it even worse for her that was she had imagined spending time with her crush, but not like this! She was snapped out of her thoughts by Amity’s (somewhat soothing but teasing) voice. “Are you humans ticklish anywhere else?” She looked Luz directly in the eyes, making the dark-haired girl nervous. “K-K-Kinda..” A smirk grew broadly across Amity’s face as she tickled Luz again in various different places, getting varying levels of reaction, and by the end she was surprised she hadn’t been kicked in the face by her. Eventually she let her arms go and moved onto the bed, grabbing Luz’s wrist and taking her with her, both of the girls blushing like mad. 

Luz laid down, still slightly panting from the attack that had happened before. Amity went to move off the bed, but something grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “Ami, do you wanna lay on here with me? I noticed you don’t have a sleeping bag.” She looked over at her bags and suddenly realised, she had been in such a rush she had forgot her sleeping bag. She accepted the fact she may die from the cuteness and laid next to Luz, faces less than 20cm apart. The excitement (and possibly nervousness) of the Dominican girl made her voice slightly squeaky “Wanna play truth or dare?” Amity looked confused.“What’s truth or dare?” Luz explained “Truth or Dare is a party game, where you ask one person truth or dare, and they have to choose one. If they choose truth you answer a question truthfully and if you choose dare you have to do the dare the person gives you.” Amity listens intently, before nodding and asking Luz, “Truth or Dare?” “Truth” “Do you have your eyes on anyone?” Luz blushed, she knew the person she had it for was only a couple inches away from her. “Yep. Truth or Dare Amity” “Truth” “Do you like anyone?” Amity didn’t think she could get any redder, but she did; and hoped Luz wouldn’t notice. “Y-Yes I do.” 

Luz piped up, “Okay screw this for the moment, I wanna figure out who your crush is, so do you wanna take turns in asking questions about our crushes? Also, whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. I won’t tell them” Amity nodded and asked the first question “Is your crush a girl or a boy?” “G-Girl” Luz stuttered “What about you?” “Also a girl” Amity looked away, “What track is your crush on?” “Abomination..” Luz said quietly while Amity blushed “Do I know you your crush?” “Yeah Luz, I think you know them pretty well” Amity giggled. “Was your crush at Grom?” “Yup, now I’m kinda stealing your question but what track is your crush?” Amity panicked, she didn’t want to lie about her track, but Luz was only one of 4 multi track students at school. “They’re m-m-multi track” Luz looked shocked. Her and Viney were the only girls who were multi-track, even though Amity didn’t know that, and Viney was dating Emira Blight. Luz blushed bright red. “You like m-me?” Amity realised she had given herself away and deeply blushed as well. “I-I’m sorry if you don’t like me, if you don’t want me to stay-“ Amity was cut off by Luz pressing her lips against hers, and gently kissing her before pulling away. “Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend, Miss Blight?” She pulled her back in again and gently kissed Luz.

“There your answer Amor?” Amity said and blushed to the tips of her ears, as Luz had taught her what that meant. Her reaction made Luz laugh once again. The girls chatted for a while before cuddling up, both of them pretty tired because it was quite late. The girls remained in the same position they had for the last hour, and Luz was twirling Amity’s hair around her finger. A piece of hair fell forward, which she tucked behind Amity’s ear, making the fair-skinned girls ears twitch and a contented coo come out of her mouth. Amity realised a second later what she had done and panicked while Luz giggled at how much Amity was freaking out. “Your ears are so sensitive!” Luz exclaimed, leaning forward and peppering kisses on her new-found girlfriends ear, which made Amity look like a tomato, and she snuggled her face into the crook of Luz’s neck. “L-Luz I hate you” Luz laughed “I know you don’t Ami, you just hate I’ve knocked little miss perfect off her throne and found a way to make her blush like a tomato.”

Amity slowly and hesitantly nodded, brushing her hair against Luz’s neck, which made the Latina’s breath hitch. Amity picked up on it, and did the same thing to Luz’s neck that her girlfriend had done to her a couple of minutes earlier, before looking up at her with a mischievous grin. Luz, who now also looked like a tomato, was now covering her face with her hands. “Look how the tables have turned cariño” Luz blushed even more, if that was humanly possible, while Amity snickered. “I’m glad you taught me some Spanish, I know exactly how to make you blush now” Luz groaned slightly. “You better not do it around Eda, she already teases me about you, so does Willow.” Amity snickered once again. “Although, I’ve heard all about your abomination disaster from Lilith.” Amity’s face dropped and Luz laughed. 

The girls chatted a bit more before falling asleep in each other’s arms, limbs intertwined, both girls deeply blushing. Eda came upstairs to check on the girls for the first time this evening, “Hey kids are you-“ She stopped in her tracks. “Asleep? Hey Lily” She turned and whisper shouted to her sister who was down the hallway. “Come look at this” She gestures towards the two girls snuggling, both asleep on Luz’s bed. “I am so gonna tease them about this in the morning” Eda quietly laughed, Lilith facepalmed. “You are going to give those two girls a heart attack”

*the next morning*

Amity arose first, giving Luz a gentle kiss on the neck, which made her girlfriend smile in her sleep, before putting the blanket over her and going downstairs to prepare breakfast. To her surprise, Lilith and Eda were already at the breakfast table chatting “How did you sleep, kid?” Eda asked, with a slight smirk on her face. Amity had no idea that either of them knew about her cuddle session with Luz the night before. “Yeah, I slept good” she replied. The Clawthorne sisters exchanged a glance, before Lilith spoke “Bet you did, I would too if I was cuddled up with my crush.” The realisation hit Amity like a tonne of bricks, and she flushed bright red as both of the sisters began to snicker. “You knew?!” Amity asked loudly, but not loud enough to wake her sleeping girlfriend upstairs. “Of course I did Amity, you got flustered and distracted whenever I mentioned her name, you even made an abomination that looked like her once!” Lilith began to laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your parents if that’s what you’re wondering, your young love is safe with me” Lilith winked, and Amity laughed. “Thanks Miss Lilith.” Suddenly, Eda burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” Amity and Lilith chorused as Eda struggled to get her words out between fits of laughter. “Speaking of Amity’s mom. Lily, do you remember when you had a crush on her for like two years?” Eda bent over laughing, Lilith blushed like a tomato and Amity’s jaw dropped. 

Amity looked at her mentor and began to laugh as Lilith jumped up and ran at her sister, trying to make her shut up before she spilled any more of her childhood secrets. Unluckily for Lilith, she didn’t succeed. “How could you like my mom, she’s awful!” Amity said, looking at her mentor who was still blushing like crazy. Eda piped up. “Your mom and Lily were neck and neck for a place in the emperor’s coven, and at first they hated each other, but ever since they were at the top together, they grew fond of each other, and ended up da-“ “ALRIGHT EDALYN, THAT’S ENOUGH” Lilith said, extremely embarrassed. Amity put 2 and 2 together, “DID SHE DATE MY MOM?!” Eda excitedly nodded before bending over with laughter once again, while Lilith froze. “Your mom and Lily dated for about 6 months during Sophomore year, but her parents found out and definitely weren’t happy so they had to call it quits. Legend says Lily still has a crush on her.” Eda smirked before Lilith shoved her. “No I do not!” Lilith exclaimed. Eda piped up with a smirk, “Considering the fact you called me Edalyn when I mentioned it, which you only call me when you’re embarrassed, I think you do.” She looked over at Amity for support, who smirked and nodded. 

“I didn’t even know adults had crushes.” Amity exclaimed. Eda butted in, “Yep they do, and Lily here was glad you and Luz got together, because it reminds her of her own young love-“ “EDALYN!” Lilith shouted, shutting her up. With all the commotion, Luz had now come downstairs, and understandably, looked quite puzzled. In front of her lay an Eda on the floor, dying of laughter, a bright red Lilith and a giggling, smirking Amity. She decided to just roll with it, “Morning, love” She went up behind Amity, and kissed her on the tip of her ear which made her blush bright red. “Also, what the hell is going on here?” She laughed slightly, taking in her surroundings. “I’ll explain later” Amity said before kissing Luz again. “Get a room you two!” Eda joked. They all laughed.


End file.
